


Une légende

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ray tells Barry Len is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray apprend à Barry que Len est mort.





	Une légende

Une légende

  
Ray avait étonnamment peur de revoir Barry. Après tout, comment allait-il lui expliquer que Leonard Snart était mort pour l'équipe, se sacrifiant pour la survie de tous, à sa place qui plus est, et qu'en plus juste avant ça, lui et Leonard avaient eu des relations sexuelles contrôlées et par amour ?! Ray avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter, Barry avait été autrefois l'amant de Snart, malgré leurs différents judiciaires, alors comment lui annoncer tout ça ?!

  
''Où est Snart ?'' Barry lui demanda

''Hm... Écoute Barry... Snart est mort, pour protéger la team, il y a déjà mois...'' Ray baissa la tête

''Ah... Il est devenu une légende alors.''

''Oui... Et, je sais que je ne devrais pas te l'apprendre aussi brutalement, mais lui et moi... Sortions ensemble...''

''Oh. Ça a dû être dur pour toi, de le perdre.''

''Tu n'es pas fâché ?''

''Non, on avait rompu avant votre départ.''

  
Ray souffla intérieurement, il était rassuré.

  
Fin


End file.
